You're going to kill me
by Rozalinne
Summary: Sherlock and Molly established in a formal relationship and he begins to think about the nights of passion with his pathology.


Sherlock was sitting in his chair thinking about the night before, How forget as Molly moved her hips, her hands resting on his shoulders and the moans coming out of her mouth.

It has been several months since Sherrinford, his heart exposed there was to enter into feelings of his life that would never come to light.

 _"twenty seven minutes for her to come back"_ he thought

Sherlock thought of the shower they took just that morning before she went to work.

His eyes closed and swallowed hard. Moans under the rain in the shower. Her groans and his, deep and meaningless, both struggling for dominance over the body of the other.

Sherlock began to feel hard.

In the shower he took her from behind, his curls wet, his hands slid over her body, his dick in and out wildly, Molly moaned non-stop because she knew the effect that had on him.

 _"Stronger ... Sherlock ..."_

 _"Ahh ..." Sherlock groaned in unison with Molly, her forehead leaning against the wall as well as her hands._

 _"You like this, don't you? Tell me, faster and stronger…?" Sherlock asked between harsh, throbbing breaths._

 _"Ahh ... ahhh ... yes ... oh God!"_

 _"Scream louder ... scream and let them know you're mine Molly Hooper ... aaah shit ..." Sherlock took one of her breasts, his hand slipped with water._

 _"You feel so good oh God ..." Molly lowered her back a little to the floor so that his cock penetrated even more. Sherlock groaned as she changed the position._

The detective opened his eyes as his hand was on his crotch, caressing the length of his whistle, rose quickly and went straight to the bath, he entered the door put his left hand in the sink, his right hand unbuttoned his pants and under his zip to release his totally hard cock.

Sherlock massaged his cock and touched his head, this made him moan. It started up and down slowly, Molly Hooper's groans echoed in his mind, this made his movements much faster.

"Shit ... Molly…" moaned Sherlock.

His movements became faster, he was close, very close when he heard two knocks on the bathroom door.

"Open Sherlock, I know what you're doing, do not finish yet" said Molly Hooper on the other side.

Sherlock had red cheeks, he did not want to stop now but to know that Molly was outside could do with her the same as yesterday and the day before yesterday and months before.

The detective opened the door and saw Molly biting her lip, blushing, her eyes defiant and hard.

"Are you having fun alone?" She asked, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her, before Sherlock could answer she was already taking off her shirt and pulling her skirt up to her hips.

Sherlock saw that it was the same skirt that she used that day in which she went to look for him with the ambulance towards the house of 'John's therapist'. He reached out to kiss her, slow first but deep within seconds, "I want to be inside you, fuck you right now Molly" he said touching her tongue with his.

Molly moaned. She started to remove his shirt and his robe, her hand went straight to his cock to touch and masturbate him, it was the detective's moment to moan.

Sherlock took her hip and slipped her panties, "I'm wet" She murmur to his ear. He squeezed her arse with both hands, squeezed it and massaged it.

"Let's go to the bedroom, please" Molly said with choked breath as Sherlock's lips were on her neck.

They went to the room between passionate kisses, once there Sherlock posed to Molly on the bed, she opened her legs and her entrance touched the tip of his cock.

"You know, I've been waiting all day to see you again, I want to do this every day, I can not get enough of this Sherlock ..." she said kissing him.

"I want to wake up with you ... I want you to touch me and make me come as many times as you want, I want your cock inside me all the time, I want you to take me everywhere ..." continued the pathologist

"Molly ... Jesus ... don't talk like that because I swear I'm going to fuck you so hard you can not walk"

"Try it ... ahhh!" She groaned as she felt his cock begin to fill her.

"Oh Christ ... God ... Molly I want ..."

Sherlock grabbed Molly from her waist, rested his forehead with hers and clenched his teeth tightly as he began to thrust hard and hard, his bed began to move furiously and crashed against the wall of the room.

Sherlock felt Molly close and began to touch her clit, a few seconds later she comes with an orgasm so strong that it made her body tremble, he felt it in his cock too and began to thrust quickly without mercy, as a teenager full of hormones keep thrusting her over and over again.

"Oh god!" Cried Molly, gripping his hair and pulling her head back. "Make me come again ... please ... like yesterday, like today in the shower " moaned Molly

Sherlock kept thrusting until in a matter of seconds he turned Molly to be on her knees and hands on the mattress, took her quickly and thrust her harder to the pathologist from behind.

They moaned. " That's how I like Molly and you know it ... I'm going to fuck you the hardest you got in your life"

Molly rested her head on the mattress, her knees and forearms resting on it, she was at Sherlock's mercy in that position, but how she liked him to take her that way.

Sherlock was on the edge, he hit harder and faster, as strong as his body could and still was not enough, he continued to thrust, the bed began to hit faster by the force of the blow, Molly come again, the pace was already unrestrained until Sherlock ended up hard and furious inside his pathologist. They moaned as he pulled out his cock and lay down on top of her.

Molly looked at her boyfriend, "umm ... good evening I guess" and laughed

Sherlock laughed with her and took her face to kiss her. "You're going to kill me one of these days Molly" his thumb caressed her cheek and stopped on her lips.

"Miss you" she said stroking with her own thumb his hand even holding his face. "I love you" she said looking into his eyes, a look of devotion to his favorite detective.

"You're clearly going to kill me Molly Hooper" and their lips joined again.


End file.
